Treachery and betrayal
by Mysha-licius
Summary: Jensen Ackles descobriu que foi traído pela mulher e não conteve a curiosidade de conhecer o seu amante, o que não contava é que Jared Padalecki fosse extremamente bonito, sexy e cativante. O que deveria se tornar uma simples visita ao que deveria ser seu inimigo, se tornou uma futura e ardente paixão. Padackles - Jen e Jay não me pertencem
1. Chapter 1

**_Oi galera, então, minha primeira fic, espero que gostem, comentem, mandem sugestões, qualquer coisa! Vlw._**

Jensen Ackles estava sentado no seu escritório vendo as fotos do que já sabia, apenas uma confirmação do obvio, estava com ela desde que tinha seus 16 anos é claro que conheceria os sinais. Nunca se passou na sua cabeça que iria ser traído, pouco se via do rosto do rapaz nas fotos, mas sabia o bastante sobre ele, seu nome e onde morava.

- Esta tudo ai, as fotos e o endereço, lamento por . – O investigador lamentou, sempre lamentava quando encontrava traições em seus casos.

- Não se preocupe com isso é só uma confirmação do que eu já esperava... O dinheiro está no envelope. – O rapaz pegou e saiu do escritório, deixando Jensen só.

Jensen pegou o papel com as informações sobre o amante da mulher, leu atentamente e parou pra pensar se deveria ir visitar o rapaz, entender o porquê sua mulher não estava satisfeita com ele. Ackles não era feio, tinha um cabelo loiro escuro, olhos verdes, não era burro, muito menos gordo ou impotente, era um advogado promissor com apenas 30 anos, o que faltava? O que Danneel queria a mais?

Pegou seu casaco e saiu do trabalho destinado a visitar o rapaz, que morava no Brooklyn, o subúrbio de Nova York.

Parou o carro em frente ao prédio do rapaz, os típicos prédios de três andares e com quatro apartamentos por andar, caindo aos pedaços, em frente a lojas de eletrônicos chineses. Aproveitou que um senhor estava saindo do prédio e entrou, subiu para o segundo andar e parou na frente do apartamento 4b, respirou fundo e bateu.

- Já vai! – Gritou uma voz rouca de dentro do apartamento, o coração de Jensen batia muito rápido e seus pensamentos estavam embaralhados, só piorou quando ele abriu a porta, e a resposta para todas as perguntas estava ali, bem na sua frente, com um e oitenta e cinco de altura, cabelos pretos lisos e sedosos até o ombro, alto, musculoso e sem camisa, com os olhos verdes claros e o rosto jovem, jovem de mais. – Sim? – Perguntou com um sorriso sacana.

- Você é Jared, Jared Tristan? – O rapaz fez uma cara confusa e concordou. – Quantos anos você tem?

- Acabei de fazer 21. E quem é você? Algum tipo de psicopata, devo me preocupar? - Jared seguro mais firme a porta, olhando desconfiado para o homem que estava a sua frente.

- Sou Jensen Ackles. – Jared ainda fez uma cara de quem não sabia quem ele era. – Marido da Danneel. – O moreno gelou e ficou com uma cara inexpressiva. – Posso entrar?

- Er... Claro. – Abriu mais a porta pra que o mais velho pudesse passar. – Quer alguma coisa pra beber? – Perguntou após fechar a porta.

- Tem café? – Jared concordou e botou café em um xicara é a entregou. – Já tem açúcar?

- Sim, bastante.

Jensen olhou ao redor curioso, tinha varias estantes com livros velhos, uma cama no meio do apartamento e um armário do lado, um apartamento bem pequeno por sinal e desorganizado. No chão tinha muitos rolos de fotografia e fotografias, papeis cortados, revistas, quadrinhos e papel de chocolate. As paredes eram velhas e a tinta branca estava amarelada pelas infiltrações, no final, tudo estranhamente era bem aconchegante.

- Você leu todos esses livros? – Perguntou curioso, Jared concordou sem mencionar abrir a boca para complementar. – Você deve ser inteligente. A Danneel gosta daqui?

- Ela acha aconchegante. – Respondeu curtamente, respirando fundo e observando os movimentos do loiro, que se sentou na cama do rapaz, sem se importar com a educação. – Porque você está aqui afinal?

- Queria entender o que eu não pude dar a Danneel, sabia que estou com ela há 16 anos?

- Ela me contou... Acho que você deu tudo para a Kate, se eu fosse ela, não te trocaria por mim, você é bem bonito e ainda parece ser um homem com uma boa carreira. – Jared agora sorria de lado enquanto falava, observando o mais velho atentamente, que ficou vermelho com o comentário.

- Eu tento. Mas você é jovem e ela perdeu a juventude comigo, acho que entendi o que ela procurava. Você gosta dela? – Perguntou por fim, aquela resposta explicaria todo o resto, definiria o rumo que poderia tomar seu casamento.

Jared riu ironicamente, parecia até descrente com a pergunta. O rapaz se sentou ao lado do loiro, até próximo de mais, mas sem tocar no mais velho em nenhum momento.

- Ele é boa para uma mulher mais velha, gosto dela para fazer sexo. – Proferiu aquelas palavra sensualmente perto do ouvido de Jensen, que ficou arrepiado com o ar quente que batia no seu ouvido. – Como eu gosto das minhas outras parceiras e parceiros. – O mais velho se virou assustado para o moreno, que sorriu ironicamente e se levantou.

- Você é um prostituto? Ela te paga? – Agora tinha uma irritação na voz de Jensen, seu orgulho foi ferido, ele deveria ser péssimo de cama ou até monótono para sua mulher ir atrás de homens mais jovens e bonitos.

- O que você está falando? Tenho uma relação de amizade com todos os meus parceiros. Danneel é uma mulher inteligente e engraçada, isso me atrai. – Jensen se levantou confuso e foi em direção a porta pronto para ir embora mas desistindo quando viu que ainda tinha algumas duvidas na cabeça.

- Vocês não tem uma ligação sentimental? – Perguntou se aproximando mais do que o normal do jovem, o que deveria ser ameaçador, mas acabou agradando a Jared.

- O que temos é sexo. Sexo é bom, sexo é produtivo, sexo é mais prazer e menos compromisso, logo, dedicamos mais em agradar um ao outro na cama do que no dia a dia, o que se torna muito mais prazeroso. – Soltou aquelas palavras com um erotismo nunca visto antes. O mais novo passou a mão por debaixo do terno de Ackles aproximando os seus rostos. – Você deveria tentar. – E foi se aproximando dos lábios carnudos do loiro que o empurrou e correu para ir embora. – Você sabe onde eu moro. – E o loiro corre pela porta desesperado, confuso e ainda mais, envergonhado por ter ficado excitado com a situação.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ai mais um capitulo, espero que gostem, eu juro melhorar no próximo, nem tudo vai ser tão fácil assim para nossos meninos, principalmente porque Jared é um pouco cachorro de mais e no próximo capitulo vamos conhecer outros lados deles.**

***J2***

Jensen chegou em casa e encontrou Danneel assistindo TV, que o recebeu com um sorriso e depois ficou com uma cara preocupada ao ver o estado afoito do marido.

- O que foi Jen? Esta tudo bem? – Não, não estava, pensava ele, mas forçou seu melhor sorriso e concordou.

- Dia puxado, tive que estudar uns casos. – Ela concordou e voltou a olhar para TV.

Ele subiu para o quarto e foi tomar um banho, tentando se livrar dos pensamentos onde envolviam a voz sexy do amante de sua mulher com duplo sentido e erotismo falando com ele. Tudo estava confuso, tudo estava errado e tudo estava tomando um rumo estranho na sua vida.

Passou-se uma semana que tinha feito à estranha visita a Jared e aquele dia sua mulher ia se encontrar com ele. Ela saiu bonita de casa, dizendo que ia passar o dia e a tarde com suas amigas e não pode conter a curiosidade e a vontade de segui-la.

Lá estava ele, patético, dentro do carro de um amigo, parado em frente ao apartamento do amante de sua mulher há duas horas, enquanto eles saciavam seus desejos a dois andares a cima. Pouco tempo depois, viu o moreno sair do seu apartamento com uma roupa simples, dirigindo-se a um mercadinho na mesma rua. Saiu do carro às pressas e entrou no mercadinho, encontrando o mais novo na seção de bebidas, escolhendo algum vinho não muito caro.

- Ela prefere vinho branco, não pegue esse. – Jensen puxou um vinho da prateleira e entregou a Jared. O moreno olhou surpreso e depois sorriu.

- Eu sabia que você não resistiria a me ver de novo. – O loiro ficou vermelho como um tomate, ele mesmo sabia que não estava lá para investigar a mulher. – Eu gostaria que você estivesse lá, na minha cama, semi- nu, me esperando para outra foda.

- Sonhe bastante... – E virou as costas para sair daquele mercadinho e acabar com sua tarde em algum bar.

- Espera! – Jensen parou e esperou o jovem se aproximar. – Porque se humilhar tanto?

- Eu estou aqui para satisfazê-la, te ajudar a dar o que eu não consegui! – Irritou-se Jensen apertando os punhos para não socar alguma coisa. Era muito vergonhoso falar aquilo.

- Se olhe, você é corno, falando com o amante de sua mulher que está casado a 16 anos e ainda o ajudando a satisfaze-la. Você é mesmo vergonhoso... E ainda nega que gostou do nosso quase beijo. – O moreno balançou a cabeça descrente e passou batendo no ombro do mais velho.

- Ela foi à única pessoa que eu já estive. – Jared parrou com um sorriso vitorioso -ele conseguira atingir o mais velho- e se virou com uma cara séria, disfarçando sua felicidade.

- Então está na hora de mudar isso. Porque eu não fui o único depois de você, ela tinha um antes de mim. – O loiro abriu a boca descrente. – No trabalho.

- Posso aparecer na sua casa quando? – Jensen perguntou convicto de que era o que queria, chegando a poucos centímetros do corpo do jovem.

- Vou deixar esse vinho bem aqui e vou mandar sua mulher embora. Quando ela for, você sobe... Outra coisa _Jenny_, eu preciso de mais de uma vez para me satisfazer. – E depois saiu do mercadinho, deixando o mais velho confuso com suas ultimas palavras.

Ackles ficou parado, sem saber para onde olhar, tinha acabado de aceitar fazer sexo, com o amante de sua mulher e ainda por cima, homem. Bem, pelo menos foi isso que pareceu. Por um momento, ele quis saber a definição de fundo do poço, com toda certeza, aquela séria a perfeita.

Voltou para o carro correndo, porque começara a chover e esperou sua mulher sair do apartamento, menos de vinte minutos, Danneel saiu com um sorriso no rosto. "_Me pergunto o que ele disse a ela quando a mandou embora"_.

Respirou fundo e saio do carro, fechando a jaqueta que usava por cima, entrou no prédio e foi até o apartamento de Jared.

Lá estava ele de novo, em frente ao 4b, confuso, se perguntava como pode ter caído nas manipulações de um rapaz que acabou de sair da adolescência.

Bateu na porta e o moreno abre com um sorriso cheio de duplos sentidos.

- Não demorou. – Disse sorrindo, puxando o mais velho pela roupa colando seus corpos.

- Eu... – Interrompido pelo beijo e pela língua faminta de Jared, Jensen não sabia bem o que fazer e onde colocar as mãos, retribuir aquele beijo, que ao certo tinha que admitir que era maravilhoso, era o começo, mas é depois? Nunca tinha feito sexo com homens... Onde raios ele tinha se metido?

Jensen se separou do mais novo um pouco assustado, recebendo um olhar curioso e cheio de malicia e desejo. Nunca tinha se sentido tão desejado quanto agora, o peito de Jared subia e descia freneticamente, seus olhos estava com as pupilas dilatas e a situação lá embaixo estava bem dura.

- Desculpa, mas... – Suspirou, dando uma risada nervosa, olhando para todos os lados menos para o rosto do moreno. – Eu nunca fiz isso com um homem antes... Quero dizer, é muito estranho. Não sei o que fazer e nem como agir.

- E sexo... Haja normalmente. – E tentou beijar o mais velho para continuar, mas o mesmo encosta a mão no seu peito o impedindo de qualquer coisa.

- Eu sou um virgem nisso, depois, nem te conheço... É a maior loucura que eu vou fazer na minha vida! Eu nem deveria estar fazendo isso, eu sei que não posso ser melhor que minha mulher! Sou um homem, inferno. – Jared cruza os braços e concorda um pouco decepcionado.

- Se não quiser continuar com isso, tudo bem...

- Desculpe-me. Vou embora. – Jensen fechou seu casaco enquanto falava, mas fora impedido de atravessar a porta.

- Você não precisa ir... Tenho que dizer que estou decepcionado porque não vamos tranzar, porque você é lindo, mas pode ficar aqui é conversar, além do mais, quem sabe me conhecendo você não muda de ideia?

- Não tem problema? – Perguntou tímido. O moreno sorriu sincero e negou.

Jensen passou à tarde com Jared, conversando, em nenhum momento tocou no assunto de sua mulher, ou de outros casos do mais novo. O loiro se arrependeu de pensar coisas ruins sobre o jovem, ele era estranhamente encantador, sexy e inteligente, não culpava sua mulher sentir algo por ele, ele era um bom partido em todos os sentidos.

Alguns assuntos fizeram o loiro tremer de excitação na conversa, nunca tinha achado ninguém que gostasse de conversar as mesmas coisas que ele.

Jared se interessou no mais velho desde que batera em sua porta, lá estava ele, tão lindo e envergonhado, com os olhos confusos, ah, os olhos verdes brilhando, parecendo duas pedras preciosas. Depois veio a voz, rouca, sexy, dizendo seu nome, nunca tinha ficado tão excitado só de olhar alguém como ficou com Jensen, tudo no loiro exalava pureza, tudo que era puro, na concepção de Jared era falso, mas não nele, em Jensen ele sentiu e viu o maior estado de pureza que um ser humano podia alcançar. "_Que vontade de sujar toda essa pureza, olha só aqueles lábios, devem chupar um pau bem gostoso."_

- Como você consegue? – Perguntou o moreno, depois de horas jogando papo fora.

- Como consigo o que? – Franziu a testa com um sorriso divertido.

- Ser assim... _Fofo_. – Jensen soltou uma risada, alta, realmente parecia que ele estava se divertindo com o que Jared dissera. Mas Jared não queria ter dito fofo, ele queria ter dito sexy, gostoso...

- Fofo? Me sinto uma criança! Sou um homem feito, não sou fofo. – Disse com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

- Se você diz... Amanhã, quer vir aqui? Passar um tempo, sem compromisso, se quiser, posso alugar algum filme. – O loiro ficou um pouco chocado com o convite, mas aceitou, não tinha nada de bom para fazer de tarde mesmo.

- Posso pensar no seu caso. – O jovem riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Não precisa pensar, eu sei que você vai vir..

- Você é assim sempre, convencido? – O loiro olhou a hora e fez uma careta. – Nossa, preciso ir, o tempo voou. – Pegou seu casaco e foi acompanhado até a porta pelo moreno.

- Foi um prazer te conhecer Jensen. – O mais velho sorri de lado timidamente olhando nos olhos do moreno, fazendo-o derreter, Jared tinha alguma tara por aqueles olhos.

- Igualmente... – Quando deus dois passos para longe da porta, foi jogado na parede ao lado do elevador e prensando fortemente, não tendo como fugir.

- Desculpe, mas você não sai e não entra sem um beijo. – Forçou a língua na boca do mais velho, ao contrario do que achava, ele não foi rejeitado, o loiro correspondia com gosto.

- Acho que com isso eu posso me acostumar. – Ficou vermelho sangue ao falar e depois entrou no elevador, deixando um Jared excitado para trás.

Quando chegou em casa, sua mulher estava em frente a TV, um pouco irritada, dava para ver pelo seu rosto, se sentiu bem ao ver a cara de decepcionada.

- Porque demorou? – Perguntou mais irritada que o normal.

- Sai por ai... Já que você estaria com suas amigas, não queria ficar só em casa.

- Saiu por ai? – Agora levantou a voz mais irritada que antes. Jensen rolou os olhos e concordou.

- É, sai pra ver uns livros. Então, como foi com suas amigas? – Deu uma de desentendido, viu o semblante de sua mulher ficar um pouco triste.

- Rápido... Não tinha nada divertido na cidade. – O loiro segurou um sorriso e fingiu estar triste por ela.

- Imagino meu amor. Dia de semana nunca tem, vou tomar um banho. – Deu um selinho em Danneel e foi tomar um longo banho.


End file.
